


The correct docking port

by TziPouring



Series: SabeAniDala [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Queen's Shadow Series - E. K. Johnston
Genre: Bad Poetry, F/F, Hands, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29976378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TziPouring/pseuds/TziPouring
Summary: Padmé enjoys the last few nights before she returns to the senate at the palace. Sabé joins her.It's before the big party will all the handmaidens.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Sabé
Series: SabeAniDala [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075931





	The correct docking port

Rain pelted the domed rooftops and marble entryways of the Palace, Padmé sat on an intricately patterned couch indulgently reading a collection of responses to classic poems from one of the literary universities of Theed. It was her break after all, she never got time to read for pleasure on Coruscant. The palace filled her with the comfort of nostalgia, though it wasn’t entirely comfortable. She supposed it would’ve felt even stranger had she not spent a few days in similar lodgings during the transition period after her reign. She looked up from her reading to a soft knock on her door. Mariek put down her own reading to answer. Her guard’s posture softened and Padmé smiled warmly when she saw the reason why. Sabé stood in the doorway, the light from the hall casting her shadow into Padme’s temporary quarters.

“Come in, let’s get you dry and unpacked,” Mariek said, arms spread in a welcoming gesture. 

Sabé hung her robe on the drying rack and turned to see Mariek carrying her luggage to one of the rooms. Normally she’d bristle at having her bag taken care of like that...but it was Mariek and she supposed she could indulge. She followed Mariek with a quick smile towards Padmé. It was a relief to be back. Alderaan had been delightful, but the idleness that had started to wear on her had only grown when she visited her parents. They either quizzed passive aggressively about when she’d grow out of this need to support Padmé or made off-handed remarks about the need to practice her hallikset, like she had any plans to return to music. She’d finally left their house, instrument case in hand just to avoid at least half the situation in the future. Now she donned her night clothes and emerged into the sitting room just as Mariek retired for the night. She inclined her head at Padmé, took in their surroundings and said, “What a contorted imitation of old times.”

Padmé smiled back at her. She’d done it. Padme knew it. She hadn’t waited; she’d let someone else choose her. It had been wonderful, it  _ was _ wonderful, but now they were back in the place where they had first come together. Padmé had seemed comfortable enough with it on Alderaan...but this was not the foreign domain of Queen Breha Organa, and it was no longer the palace of Queen Amidala either and the abstract idea and the reality were not always the same. She moved to sit next to Padmé on the couch wondering where they stood now.

Padmé leaned her back into Sabé’s side. She didn’t quite know what to ask.  _ How was your break? _ Was probably not right and  _ How is your family? _ was even worse. Sabé’s relationship with her parents could be thorny and it was too personal a topic to bring up even when she didn’t guess at some latent drama. Before she could find the words though Sabé asked, “What have you been reading?” 

“Classic poems and responses to them,” she responded, indicating the reading.

“You’re reading poems about poems,” Sabé asked, her voice betraying only the hint of a tease, “Any standouts?”

“Yes actually,” Padmé yawned.

“Let me put you to bed, maybe you can read it to me.”

Padmé took Sabé’s outstretched hand as she stood and let her guide her to bed. Her posture and demeanor were still fairly formal, and Padmé hadn’t figured out quite what to say to drop that boundary yet. So she didn’t move closer or squeeze her hand. She just let Sabé deposit her into a bedroom chair and start preparing her hair for bed. She’d let it dry without doing much with it, so now Sabé ran hair cream through her long locks before staring on a braid. Padmé decided just to start with the poem. She reached for the reader and said, “It’s called  _ Insidious _ , about persistent bad luck that follows the poet like a shadow.”

Sabé listened to Padmé orate the classic work, enunciating words and phrases with the ease only a natural could have, bolstered by the confidence of long practice. It was always exhilarating to listen to Padmé give a speech, but she found it strangely hypnotic to hear her narrate another’s words. Sabé shivered each time Padmé said the refrain “ _ always in the shadows”  _ or its mirror “ _ in the shadows always” _ . 

When Padmé finished she added, “It’s not really this poem that stood out to me, I’m sure you already knew it.” Sabé did in fact, it was a classic.

Padmé continued, “The responses are what’s interesting, taking the recurring shadow motif and using it to symbolize other things. One poem likens it to the poet’s least favorite season always returning, another to the comfort of feeling the ghostly presence of a dead twin...but the one I liked was kind of a love poem.”

“Interesting,” Sabé said mildly, finishing up the braids. Padmé wanted to continue, reading the lines of the poem that so evoked both their distance and familiar closeness, but a love poem was definitely too much to start with. 

“All done,” Sabe said, moving around to face her with another outstretched hand. 

Padmé took it and said “Thank you, my friend” in a way meant to evoke their intimacy, while maintaining the professional wall that hadn't quite come down yet. When Sabé pulled back the blankets, she crawled under them leaving enough room to be inviting, not enough that it couldn’t be ignored. She pulled the veil back with a statement, rather than a question. “My parents asked about you”.

Sabé seemed to hesitate for a second, but climbed in after her anyway. 

  
  


Sabé leaned on Padme’s shoulder rather than respond and smiled when Padmé wrapped an arm around her, probing without asking.  _ Yes, Padm _ é Sabé thought. She sighed contentedly and let her hair fall from its loose bun as she dropped into Padme’s lap.

Padmé reached reflexively to card her hands through those long locks, as long as her own. Her heart soared. 

“Still?” she asked...then repeated the question in full “Do you  _ still _ want  _ this _ ?”

“Mmmhmm,” came the hummed reply of pleasure, but then Sabé too added a question “Am  _ I  _ selfish?”

“Never!” Padme said almost as a gasp, but she smiled and added, “You came back to me.”

“As long as I am able, as long as you need me.”

Sabé reached for the hand in her hair, brushing her knuckles against Padmé’s as an invitation. Padmé shuddered ever so slightly, picked up the hand, squeezed it once softly, then with force, and kissed it. Sabé sat up and kissed her gently on the lips before hardening her expression. Padmé made a move to kiss back and she held up her hand.

“I’ll tell you when you can kiss me; Take your dress off,” she offered in command and followed suit when Padmé obeyed. Sabé retook the hand that had held hers and wrapped her free arm around Padmé’s shoulder to grab its pair. She pulled them both down, hands in hands so Padmé was pressed up against her. This was still new, sex after someone else, but they were in the palace, their domain, and Sabé was determined to claim that familiarity now.

“Feel my hands in yours?” she asked, squeezing, but not waiting for a response. “Have them do your bidding. Move our hands where you’d like and I’ll do the rest”. Padmé shuddered in her embrace and she couldn’t help but mirror the move. When Padmé moved their lower hands to her breast, Sabé squeezed. When their other pair of hands trailed against Padmé’s side, she let friction drag against them. The real joy of this was how she’d put Padmé nominally in control, while maintaining all of her own. Sabé increased the pressure of their touches and took in the soft moans escaping Padmé’s mouth.  _ Her beautiful queen _ . She kissed her neck and Padmé moaned softly and moved their hands lower, gracing the top of her curly mound. Sabé stopped them there to cup Padmé’s belly while their other hand worked her nipple to build anticipation. 

“Sabé!” Padmé whispered in between a pair of harsh breaths. Their hands together was the sweetest coupling. Her person who’d gone out, found something wonderful and still come back to her. She moved to lower their paired hands and rolled her hips to meet them when Sabé obliged. Ohhh sweet relief when those hands found her wet and needy. She let Sabé lead their strokes, playing her into oblivion. When they’d almost found her release, Sabé took further control from her, moving the hands at her breast down to take the place of the ones working her. And then ooooooooh then, Sabé moved the original pair, glistening with Padmé’s juices to her own cunt, tangling their arousals together. It was everything. Padmé surrendered, her first release searing through her with the force of a tidal wave as she braced for more. The next time she came it was with Sabé’s own gasp in her ear, cumming together again. It was perfection. 

“You can kiss me now,” Sabé said, and she did, untangling sticky hands using them to pull her dearest friend in for a kiss. 

When Padmé Amidala drifted off in the shadow of her old domain, surrounded by the embrace of her own personal shadow she thought of the poem she read earlier.

_ For years we dance this same old dance _

_ My love comes and goes _

_ No one knows _

_ Tonight we’ll dance this brand new dance _

_ My lover has come home _

_ Always in the shadows _

_ We know _

  
  


“Mmm, my beautiful shadow,” she said sleepily.

“I like that, I think,” Sabé said and joined the descent into unconsciousness, feeling more full than she had since the last time they were here. 

In the early morning Sabé detangled herself from Padmé, kissed her shoulder and left to get ready in her own room. As the door closed she turned to a familiar beep. R2D2 rotated his dome towards her and whistled something like. 

_ So you found the correct docking port this time.  _

Sabé rolled her eyes, but with a fond smile on her face. “You’d do well to focus more on keeping our lady safe, you insufferable gossip.”

His response to that was harder to parse, given her limited understanding of droid anatomy, but she assumed it meant something about keeping Padmé’s heart safe too.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't actually think cumming together is hot, but it seemed like it'd be their thing.  
> I only wrote this part because I feel like the scene in queen's shadow after the palace party is quite romantic and i wanted some sort of coming-back-together scene.


End file.
